Undead
Undead & Alive is the first episode of the Fifth Season, and the ninety episode overall, This episode is focused on Katherine realizing about her humanity, Elena and Caroline Summary WILL KATHERINE BECOME HUMAN AGAIN?-- Caroline and Elena decide to go DVD Shopping for college in New Orleans, Elena slips out the shop and walks down the town were she sees Katherine hanging around. Will Katherine be impressed and Will Elena stand for her fake humanity chit-chat, Caroline catches up with Elena to find them both chatting together, will she be shocked?. Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Zach Roerig asMatt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (opening scene only) * Paul Wesley as Silas (seen throughout) * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (seen throughout) Guest Cast *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett Quotes Short Promo :Caroline: "DVD Shopping.": :Elena: "sounds good.": :Katherine: "Look who it is!.": :Elena: "What do you want?.": :Katherine: "Dumb little Gilbert.": : : ---- Short Promo #2 :Caroline: "DVD Shopping.": :Elena: "sounds good.": :Katherine: "I will change back. It's just a matter of time.": : ---- Webclip 1 :Elena: "Katherine!." :Katherine: (smiles) "You left me for dead after jamming the cure now my throat!." :Elena: "Why are you here?." :Katherine: "Elena. I need your blood!." :Elena: "You tried to kill me. Get lost." Trivia SPOILERS! *This episode is the first ever episode apart from Graduation to feature Silas in real form fooling Damon, Elena and Katherine. *Undead & Alive is the first episode ever to have Katherine Human in present day. *This Episode was not filmed in New Orleans but Las Vegas on a sunny morning. *This Episode confirms that Katherine was living in New Orleans after she stole the Cure from Slias hand. Continuity *Katherine was last seen in Graduation, where Elena jammed the cure in her mouth forcing it closed and biting it making the cure drip into her mouth and make her human. *This is the first Season opening Episode to ever not show Characters, Stefan and Damon in either of Scenes. *This episode is the first ever Season Opening to feature Elena and her Hot New red Streaks. Behind The Scenes *This Episode was filmed at Las Vegas on July 23rd 2013. *This Episode finished filming at the real New Orleans on August 2013. *This episode had 8.30 million viewers in the USA. *This episode had 9.40 million viewers in the UK. Cultural References *'Undead' is a reference to someone or something not be able to move or talk, which meaning it being dead not any motion of movement. *'Alive' is a reference to being alive and well being able to move talk and do everything that a human or creature does. Pictures Elena and katherine 3.jpg Elena and Katherine 5x1 Dark of the day.jpg Elena and Katherine 5x1 Dark of the day2.jpg elena and katherine 4.jpg Elena and Katherine 5x1 Dark of the day1.jpg elena and katherine 5.jpg elena and katherine 6.jpg elena and Katherine 7.jpg Category:Undead Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Episodes Category:Season